


Prises de guerre

by malurette



Series: Coups bas et verbe haut [6]
Category: De Cape et de Crocs
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Mendoza is so evil, Why Did I Write This?, i hope i won't have to update this anytime soon, the villain wins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Mendoza propose à Séléné un cadeau de noces qui lui fera bien plus plaisir à lui qu'à elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prises de guerre

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Prises de guerre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Mendoza -> Séléné (/Armand)  
>  **Genre :** sadique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** fandom = _De Cape et de Crocs_ pour 31_jours (28 août ‘11),  
>  défi #119, « Valise » pour mf_100_mots"> (quinzaine du 25 août ‘11)  
>  **Continuité :** TWT/what-if?  
>  **Note :** dialogue seulement  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100 mots

« Je pourfendrai ce maudit renard, et je le dépècerai. Et je vous offrirai une étole de sa fourrure, douce Séléné.

\- Espèce de monstre !

\- Ah, il est vrai : un renard vous tiendrait trop chaud dans les douces nuits caribéennes, et représente un luxe inutile. Votre père vous a élevée mieux que cela. Peut-être préfèrerez-vous donc son cuir exempt de poils et bien tanné, pour vous en faire une valise ? ou, étant donné sa taille, un simple étui, ha ha ha, un écrin à bijoux. Sait-on jamais, si un revers de fortune nous laissait en manque d’une monnaie de secours. »

*

« Vos revers de fortune ne viendront jamais assez tôt à mon goût, espèce de, d’ignoble personnage !

\- Tout doux, tout doux, ma princesse. Pour l’instant, vous m’appartenez.

\- Sûrement pas pour longtemps. Armand viendra me délivrer, et c’est lui qui vous fera bientôt rendre gorge !

\- Ben voyons. En attendant, exquise Séléné, si vous ne vous comportez pas un peu plus comme une adorable demoiselle en détresse, j’enferme vos furies à double tour et au lieu de voyager en palanquin, ça sera au fond d’une malle dont vous ne sortirez que pour revêtir… puis ôter votre robe de noces. À vous de choisir. »


End file.
